fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Superstars
|publisher = |series = Super Mario |released = : October 27, 2016 : October 27, 2016 : December 18, 2016 |genre = RPG, Puzzle |ratings = |platforms = Wii U, Nintendo NX }} (also known as スーパーマリオ: 星の探求 Super Mario Star Quest) is an upcoming RPG game in the Super Mario series, being released as a Nintendo NX launch title (as well as the Wii U) in 2016. The game takes a similar approach to past titles like Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as a RPG with Mario characters, straying away from the formula of the M&L game. Being released for the 35th Anniversary of Mario's Debut (in Donkey Kong), it follows Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, and many more characters of the series (both good and bad) as the kingdom's source of light—the Light Crystal—is broken and it causes villains of the past to return to the kingdom to destroy it. This leads to Mario banding the heroes together to find the pieces of the shattered source and defeat the one who destroyed it in the first place, Cryssalis. Plot Prologue (The Fallen Kingdom) The game starts simply with Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach taking a walk somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach explains she is going to show the Mario Bros. a hidden room that she found under the castle as they approach the castle area. After a small area where you take control of Mario in a tutorial-like overworld area, Mario catches up to Luigi and Peach, where Peach reveals a hidden pipe behind a painting she found built into the castle walls. After Mario & Luigi enter the pipe, they find what looks like a small room built into the earth, with a shining, glassy stone at the end, surrounded by a forcefield. Peach explains that the stone is called the Light Crystal. Long ago, King Pierre Toadstool, Peach's ancestor and the first king of the Mushroom Kingdom, built the crystal out of magic energy to banish villains into the bright essence of the crystal. Every time a villain would be defeated or slain by the king, the crystal would absorb the villain's power and soul, keeping it trapped so they can never return to their old bodies. Peach says she only now discovered why most villains the Mario Bros. fought never came back, and that she never knew it was the crystal, which she thought to be a myth about her ancestors. Peach then tells the Mario Bros. to never tell anyone about the Crystal, as, if one were to break it, all of the trapped souls in the Crystal would be released, free to roam the land once more. The Bros. promise, as Peach calls down two Red Toads and a Purple Toad to guard the crystal. They then return to the main castle area. ---- The next day, the Mario Bros. decide to pay a visit to Princess Peach to have some breakfast; however, upon arrival, they find that all of the Toads are crowded outside the castle. Meanwhile, Toadsworth is trying to calm down the crowd. When Mario goes up to Toadsworth, he explains that someone snuck into the castle and forced all of the Toads to leave, and trapped Peach in the castle with a curse. Mario and Luigi try to break through the doors, but to no avail. Suddenly, the doors burst open, sending the Bros. flying backwards, as a young sorceress holding the Light Crystal with magic walks out of the country. She introduces herself as Cryssalis, the ruler of the Icy Kingdom. She explains the purpose of the Crystal, and that it's destruction could lead to the downfall of the Mushroom Kingdom. She then proceeds to shatter the crystal, as it breaks into eleven pieces. The souls trapped in the crystal fly out to different places in the kingdom, with Cryssalis simply watching. She then bids farewell to the kingdom, but notices Mario and Luigi. Realizing the heroes of the kingdom witnessed this dastardly action, she blasts them away to different areas of the kingdom, before disappearing. Chapter 1 (Back to Square One) Chapter 2 (An Unlikely Alliance) Chapter 3 (The Dinosaur Rider) Chapter 4 (Subcon Army Attack) Chapter 5 (Unidentified Flying Enemy) Chapter 6 (Moon Mansion Mystery) Chapter 7 (The New Koopa Troop) Chapter 8 (Gold Digger's Dream) Chapter 9 (Clash between Armies) Chapter 10 (Take to the Stars) Chapter 11 (Rebirth of a God) Chapter 12 (The Final Battle) Chapter E1 (Pixellated Adventure) Chapter E2 (Boss Rush Blitz) Gameplay Overworld In the Overworld, you control your chosen party member in a large world where the player is often tasked with traveling to a certain area to complete missions and collect the Light Crystal pieces. There is several things you can do in the overworld in general. In the overworld, one can walk using the D-Stick in any direction. You can also jump by pushing A''', and activate an overworld skill using '''Y or L/R. If you stand next to an NPC or a sign, one can push A''' to talk/read. Players can also jump to hit switches or blocks for coins. Upon pushing '''B or X''', the '''Mario Menu appears. In this menu, there are seven functions; Party, Map, Items, Tipbook, Crystal, Options, and Suspend. Party allows the player to view party members, their skills, and select a Party Leader and up to two other fighters. Map is self-explanatory, as it displays a map of the Mushroom Kingdom and shows where the player is now. Items shows what items are in the player's inventory, and allows the player to use items on Party Members and even equip them with one. Tipbook displays helpful advice for confused or stuck players, and even tells lost players where their next location should be (though this doesn't always show in some cases). Crystal shows what pieces of the Light Crystal have been collected. Options displays in-game settings for players, like changing the control scheme, textbox designs, and allowing Miiverse/Amiibo support to function. And finally, Suspend allows the player to save when in a tight spot, which closes the game afterwards and, upon reopening the game and continuing, deletes the save point. In-Battle In the overworld area, upon running into an enemy (in Mario & Luigi style), a battle begins with them. When the battle starts you and your other Party Members will engage in battle. In-battle, there are multiple stats that configure how the player fights; , , , , and . Power affects the Party Member's attack power, Defense affects how much damage a hit Party Member takes, Utility affects how effective items can be, Health affects a player's HP amount, and Speed affects who goes first in a battle. When a player gains enough Flower Points by defeating enemies, they level up, and their stats increase, with an additional option to possibly increase a chosen stay by more by a random number. Party Members have different Level-Up rates and attacks. Attacks can be learned by leveling up to Level 10, Level 20, and finally Level 30, or they can be taught by Professor E. Gadd for a small fee. Each attack can be either offensive or defensive; offensive attacks attack or affect enemies, while defensive attacks affect the player and team members. When it is a certain Party Member's turn, the player has a choice of four commands; , , , and . allows the chosen player to use an attack for that turn; allows the Party Member to choose and use an item, which takes a turn. allows the player to use up a turn to check the stats and information on a single, chosen enemy. And finally, allows the cowardly players to run away from the battle, but makes the player drop coins and, if they take too long to run, items eventually. Upon defeating an enemy, EXP is evenly distributed among Party Members, and coins (and sometimes even items) are earned. Characters Heroes These are the characters that you use in battle as your Party Members. Members are listed in order of recruitment. Villains NPCs Locations Enemies Bosses Items Reception Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2017 Category:2016 Category:Mario (series) Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Nintendo Switch Games